The Christmas Wish
by GhostWhispererFan6
Summary: Melinda Gordon's life is turned upside down when she makes a wish on a shooting star on Christmas Eve. Melinda wakes up and is married to the most obnoxious guy or so she thought he was and they have children. Can she accept her new life or not?
1. Wish Upon A Star

**Ok fans sorry for the long wait for the Holiday fic. "The Christmas Wish" is the fic that won with the most votes on my polls on Facebook and Fan Fiction. I hope you all like it! :) I will definitely turn one of my other ideas into a fic just w/o the holiday theme. :) Let me know what you all think. **

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 1: Wish Upon A Star**

26 year old Melinda Gordon walked inside of Starbucks Coffee Shop. It was Christmas Eve and Melinda couldn't wait for her day at work to be over with. Work was a stress to her and her boss Jim Clancy was working her to the bone. "Can I have Caramel Brulee Latte and the breakfast special #1" Melinda said. "Anything else" the woman asked. "No that'll be it" Melinda said. "That will be $7.58" the woman said. Melinda handed over the money and left as soon as she got her stuff she wanted. Melinda looked at her watch as she walked out of the coffee place. "Oh great" she sighed. Melinda was going to be late for work now. Melinda quickly started walking down the street. It was only a few blocks away from where she was. Melinda quickly approached a big building and walked in. Melinda was the assistant to her boss Jim. Her job was to take care of his clients and run his errands. The last one wasn't really part of her job but Jim made it her job. Melinda sighed and walked in her bosses office "Here's your stuff Mr. Clancy" Melinda said. Jim turned around in his chair "Your late" he said. "I know i'm sorry. I had to wait for your breakfast" Melinda said. Jim took his latte and food from Melinda "Thanks" he said. Melinda nodded "Well I better get to work" Melinda said. "Yep" Jim said. Melinda quickly left the office and went to her desk and sat down. She glanced at the clock "7 more hours" she sighed.

Melinda walked into her loft and threw her purse on the couch. She worked 2 hours overtime. Jim made her stay overtime. Melinda went to her room and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. She went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge for something to eat for dinner. She didn't have any plans for Christmas Eve. All her family was celebrating Christmas on the other side of New York. Melinda pulled some left over chinese food out and mircowaved it. After it was done heating she cuddled up on the couch with a cold glass of eggnog and ate her chinese food while watching her favorite holiday movie "It's A Wonderful Life".

Melinda walked out onto her balcony on her loft on the 3rd floor and looked at the lit up town. Alot of houses were decorated with Christmas light, snow was falling and the streets were practically clear with no car in sight. Melinda could hear the noise from the family next door in the other penthouse. Melinda sighed "I'm tired of being alone" she said. Melinda looked up at the sky, her ears were still fixated on the noise next door. She could hear all the excitement from the children. They were all excited Santa was coming tonight. Melinda chuckled at the noise. Her eyes widen when she seen the most amazing thing in her life "A shooting star" she mumbled and closed her eyes. "I wish I was married and had a family" Melinda mumbled. A star in the sky twinkled. She opened her eyes and chuckled "Like that will come true" she scoffed. Melinda went back in her loft and locked the door up. She stood in front of TV watching the news. At the bottom of the TV: Blizzard Tonight. Melinda sighed and shut off the TV. She went to her room and got in bed cuddling up to a pillow and drifted off to sleep.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	2. This Is Not My Life

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 2: This Is Not My Life**

Melinda's eyes opened up. It was still a bit dark out but you could tell the sun was coming up. "What the" Melinda looked around and noticed she was not in her bedroom. "This is not my room" Melinda sat up in the bed and looked around. Clothes were every where on the floor. Melinda looked confused "I didn't go anywhere last night" she said. Melinda threw the covers off her and started to get out of bed. Melinda gasped. "Oh my god" Melinda noticed she was naked. She quickly rummaged through the clothes on the floor looking for her clothes. She put on what looked like her shirt and sweat pants. She started to head for the bedroom door when a man walked in with a towel around his waist and had another towel as he was drying his body off. "Morning babe" Jim went to kiss her. Melinda quickly moved away "WHOA whoa. Just because we had sex last night does not mean you can kiss me whenever you want" Melinda looked grossed out and confused. "Oh gross I had sex with my boss" Melinda said grossed out. "Try your husband" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "Hehe. You wish. Your my boss" Melinda said. "Melinda, we been married almost 8 years" Jim said. Melinda pointed her finger at Jim "We are not mar..." Melinda gasped when she seen the diamond ring and wedding band on her finger "Oh my god" Melinda stormed out of the room. "Melinda wait" Jim went after her. Jim was now getting worried about the way she was acting.

Melinda and Jim's two kids Matthew 8, and Sara 5, were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Melinda gasped when she seen them at the table "Who are you" she asked as she looked around the room. Pictures hung on the wall. One picture was Jim and Melinda's wedding picture. "Very funny mom" Matthew said. "What did you just call me" Melinda asked. "Mom" Matthew repeated. "I am not your mother" Melinda said. Both of the children's faces fell flat. Jim quickly came in the kitchen. He could tell Sara was about to cry. Jim got down on his knees "Look princess she doesn't mean that. She's just..." Jim was trying to think of a right word to describe his wife's and their mother's behavior "Sick" Jim looked at Matthew. "Ok" Sara mumbled. "Jim, i'm not sick. I am not their..." Melinda started to say. "MELINDA" Jim said. He was starting to get upset with her now for upsetting the kids. "Why don't you guys finish eating then we'll go out" Jim said to the children. "Ok" Matthew said. Jim got up and looked at Melinda "Bedroom now" Jim said. He took her hand and led her to the bedroom and shut the door. "What the hell is going on? Why are you acting like this" Jim asked. You could tell my the sound of his voice he was worried about her. "Oh drop the innocent act. You are not my husband and those kids are not mine. How did I get here last night" Melinda asked. "Mel, stop please. I'm gonna call the doctor. Maybe you hit your head last night while we were..." Jim said. "Don't you dare even say it" Melinda warned him "I went to bed last night I was in my apartment. I wake up and I'm here in your bed. What did you do, kidnap me when I was asleep" Melinda said. Jim sighed "I'm calling the doctor you are scaring me" Jim got his cell phone off the nightstand and started to dial the doctor's numbers. "The hell I am going to have a doctor look at me. I'm not crazy" Melinda grabbed her purse and quickly left the bedroom. "Mama where you going" Sara asked as she seen Melinda go out the door. "Stop calling me that" Melinda said and walked outside. "What's wrong with mama" Sara asked as she seen Jim going after Melinda. "Nothing baby, she's just hit her head" Jim said and quickly ran out the door after Melinda. "MELINDA" Jim ran after her. Melinda quickly ran to the street corner. "TAXI" she yelled as she seen a few taxi's coming down the street. A taxi slowed down and stopped to pick her up. Melinda quickly got in "Ridgeway Apartments. Step on it" Melinda told the taxi driver. "You got it" the driver said and took off driving. "MELINDA" Jim yelled. "Damn it" Jim hit the mailbox with his hand as he watched the taxi disappear down the street.

Melinda walked into her apartment building complex and rummaged through her purse looking for her keys. "Finally" she sighed as she pulled her keys out. Melinda put the key in the key slot but it wouldn't turn "What the hell" Melinda sighed as she struggled to open her apartment door. A man opened the door "Can I help you" he asked. The man was wondering why this strange women was trying to get into his apartment. Melinda looked confused "Why are you in my apartment" Melinda asked. "This is my apartment. Has been for 5 years" the man said. "Oh. ok" Melinda said. She took her keys out of the key slot "Sorry to bother you" Melinda turned and walked away. Melinda walked out of the apartment building complex. Snow was falling lightly. She had no idea what was happening. Everything from her life was gone. Melinda sat on the bench outside of the apartment building and looked in her purse for her cell phone. She looked at her phone and noticed the numerous calls from Jim. Melinda sighed "Please stop calling me" she said as she stared at his name on her phone. Melinda looked through her contacts and called someone. The line on the other side rang "Hello" a woman answered. "Mom" Melinda said. Melinda's mother Margaret could tell there was something wrong with Melinda by the sound of her voice. "Melinda what's wrong" she asked. "Mom I went to bed last night and I woke up with my boss in my bed" Melinda said. "Oh my god, you cheated on Jim" Margaret asked. "Jim is my boss" Melinda said. Margaret chuckled "Sweetie he's your husband" she said. "No you don't understand. I'm not married to him. I don't even like him" Melinda said. Margaret chuckled "You and Jim always had that love/hate relationship thing going on in the beginnning. Nice to see you guys doing that again. Listen sweetie I'll see you and my grandkids tomorrow for Christmas dinner. I gotta get back to my baking. See you tomorrow" Margaret said and hung up. "Mom" Melinda groaned. "I can't believe this. This is not my life" she said. Melinda's cell phone started ringing. She didn't even bother to look who was calling her and picked up the phone "Hello" she said sadly. "Melinda, where are you. Baby I'm worried just please come home" Jim pleaded. "I don't k..." Melinda stopped saying what she was saying. She sat there with the phone to her ear. She knew she didn't have any where else to go or stay and she wasn't a hotel person "Ok" she said. "Where are you? I'll come and get you" Jim said. "No, I'll be...home soon. I'm getting a cab now" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda hung up and put her phone in her purse. She sat there thinking for a few minutes before catching a cab to go back to what was now her new home.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	3. Two Little Rugrats

**Hey fans sorry I haven't updated this fic in a long time. I know it's weird seeing a holiday fic being updated in May but I had an idea and I need your input. Do you think I should just drop the holiday theme in this fic since it's like in May or should I keep it?**

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 3: Two Little Rugrats**

Jim sat on the porch in his jacket as he waited for Melinda to come back home in the 20 degree's cold weather. A cab approached the house not long after. Melinda stepped out after handing the guy money and shut the door. "Thank god your alright" Jim said. He walked up to her and hugged her as Melinda walked up to the house. "Let me go" Melinda pushed away "I only came back here because I have no other place to go" Melinda said. She walked up the stairs and into the house. Jim sighed "Alright" he followed her inside the house. "I will but you have to talk to the doctor" Jim said. "What doc..." Melinda walked into the family room and paused when she seen a doctor sitting on the couch. "Absolutely not" Melinda went to turn around to walk away but couldn't because Jim was standing behind her. "Fine i'll talk to the damn doctor" Melinda said. She went over and sat down on the couch. Jim sighed "Thank you" he said. He left the family room frustrated as hell because just last night everything was normal and they were all over each other after the kids went to bed. He didn't know what was going on with her or why she was acting like that.

"How is she doc" Jim asked when he seen the doctor leaving the family room. "Well she's confused. She's convinced that you kidnapped her and made her your wife and are saying those are her kids" the doctor said. "Great. So what do I do now" Jim asked. "Be patient with her. She'll come around" the doctor said. Jim nodded "I hope" he said. Jim escorted the doctor outside to his car and watched him leave before coming back inside the house. Jim sat down on the couch with Melinda but kept several space between them. "You really don't remember our life together" Jim asked. "No. I don't" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said, his voice was full of saddness. "I don't know how the hell I ended up marrying a womanizer. You slept with girl after girl" Melinda sighed "Ok question. How did we meet again" Melinda asked. "Work. You were my assistant" Jim said. "How did it all start" Melinda asked. "It all started out as a fling...or how you put it: a one night stand" Jim said. "I started this?" Melinda asked with a puzzled look on her face. Jim nodded "Yes" he said. "No. Your lying. I would never..." Melinda said. "But you did. You came in my office one day and you took advantage of the situation. Ever since that day we just kept going back for each other until we both admitted we had feelings for each other" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Gross" she mumbled. Jim glanced at her hearing her say that. "Um. I have to go grab something from the office. Can you take the kids to the ice arena and i'll meet you there" Jim asked. Melinda sighed "I don't drive" Melinda said. "Yeah you do. That's your ford fiesta out there" Jim said. Melinda's eyes widen "I drive a Fiesta" Melinda asked in shock. Jim nodded "Yeah" he said. Melinda sat there thinking for a second "Alright i'll take them" Melinda said. "Ok. I'll see you at the rink" Jim said as he went to pick up his keys. Melinda nodded.

She watched as Jim walked out the door. For a minute there she thought something was wrong with Jim because of how sudden he left but she washed it off. "COME ON KIDS LETS GO" Melinda yelled. She stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for this kids to come down. "What now mom" Matthew asked as he came down the stairs followed by Sara. "Go get ready we are leaving for the rink in 5" Melinda said. Matthew sighed "Ugh fine" he said. Matthew stomped his way back upstairs to get his skates. Sara stood there smiling at Melinda. Melinda looked at her, she really didn't know what to say "What" Melinda asked. "Mama, I don't know how to skate" Sara said in a cute little voice and shrugged her shoulders. "Ok first, why don't we play a game where i'm not your mama and just a friend and second, we will find someone to teach you how to" Melinda said. "Sounds fun. What do we call you than" Sara asked. "Call me Mel" Melinda answered. "Ok" Sara smirked "Mel, can I eat my gummy bears on the way to the rink" Sara asked. "Are you sure Jim won't mind" Melinda asked. "No daddy don't care. He said I can eat them" Sara said. Melinda had a question look on her face "Alright you can have them but first go get your stuff" Melinda said. Sara went upstairs. Melinda sighed and walked away "Me a mother" she said and chuckled nervously. "No way" she said to herself as she went into the kitchen in search for gummy bears for Sara. Melinda grabbed the bag of gummy bears she found in the kitchen cupboard and started to leave the kitchen but paused when she seen Matthew standing in the doorway. "You and dad never let us eat candy before a meal" Matthew said. "Well today is different. Help yourself" Melinda said. She handed Matthew the huge bag of gummy bears and left the kitchen. "Umm Matthew do you know where I put the car keys at" Melinda asked. "In your purse" Matthew said as he ate a gummy bear. "Hey Mel said I can have them" Sara said and reached for the bag of gummy bears from Matthew. "Ok come on lets go" Melinda said. Matthew moved the bag away from Sara and went outside to the car. "Hey you give me that bag" Sara said and stomped her way out the house after her brother. Melinda rolled her eyes as she picked up her purse and pulled out her keys. Melinda quickly locked the door and went to the car and buckled Sara up in her booster seat. "Give me that bag now mister" Sara said. She gave her brother a mean look. Matthew got in the car and buckled up. Melinda sighed and got in the car after closing the doors up. "GIVE ME THAT BAG NOW" Sara yelled at her brother and held out her hand. Melinda sighed and closed her eyes and started the car. "MATTHEW NOW" Sara yelled in her cute voice. Matthew rolled his eyes. Melinda turned around and took the bag from Matthew. "Ok here's the deal. You will both share these and we're gonna play quiet the whole way to the arena. Ok" Melinda said with her voice full of authority. Matthew nodded as did Sara. "Glad we agree" Melinda said. She pulled a handful of gummy bears out for Sara and handed them to her and handed the bag back to Matthew "Now shhh" Melinda said and turned back around. She took a deep breath and put the car in reverse as she backed out of the driveway and than put it in drive and drove down the street.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 4**


	4. A Broken Boy

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 4: A Broken Boy (Behind The Male Ego)**

Jim sat in his chair at his desk looking out of his window in his office. Jim sat back in his chair and sighed. He couldn't believe what has happened today so far, his own wife didn't even remember him. It felt like a knife was stabbed in his heart. Why didn't Melinda remember him or their life together. It was all like a smack in the face to him. How could she not remember him after all they been through together. Jim sighed and sat up in his chair resting his arms on his desk. Jim glanced down at his desk looking his cell phone when he felt the vibaration on the desk. Jim picked up his phone and answered it "Hello" he said. "How long are you going to be" Melinda asked. Jim could hear all the commotion from the other line. "What is going on there" Jim asked. "They are fighting over the last gummy bear" Melinda sighed. "Gummy bears? You gave them candy before lunch" he asked Melinda in a shocked voice. "Uh yeah. Why" Melinda answered. Jim sighed "Mel, we never give them candy before lunch because than they won't eat" Jim said. "Well what else was I suppose to do, they were bugging me" Melinda said. "I'll be there shortly. No more candy" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. Jim hung up his phone and sighed in frustration. He wanted his wife back, how could this have happened, He wondered to him. Did Melinda hit her head or hurt herself or anything but he couldn't think of any explanation because they spent the day together alone yesterday.

Melinda sat at the table waiting for Jim to come as the kids we're putting on their ice skates. "Hey kids" an older woman in her 50's said as she walked over. "Grandma" Sara said loudly and ran over to her. "Oh great" Melinda mumbled under her breath and turned her head. Melinda sat there quietly as both kids greeted their grandmother. "Matthew why don't you take your sister out on the ice. Stay where me and mama can see you" Faith said as she sat down at the table. "Ok" Matthew said. Matthew and Sara both left the table and went out onto the ice skating rink. "HOLD HER HAND, MATTHEW" Faith yelled at Matthew. Matthew took his sister's hand as soon as they got onto the ice. "So sweetie, how are you doing" Faith asked Melinda. Melinda closed her eyes. Great, Melinda thought, she wants to talk and I don't even know this woman or do I know what to say to her. "I'm good" Melinda gulped "How are you" she asked. "I'm ok. I'm more worried about you. Jim told me about earlier today" Faith said. Melinda sighed "Look i'm sorry but I don't know you, I don't even know how I can be married to a womanizing man and those two are not my kids" Melinda said. "Sweetie, calm down. Look" Faith reached into her purse for her wallet and pulled it out and opened it and showed Melinda some pictures "They are yours" Faith said. Melinda shook her head. "And my son is your husband" Faith said. "No it's not. Last night when I went to bed I was single and had my own apartment, I wake up and I have..." Melinda looked at the kids "This life" Melinda groaned. "You love this life or so you said" Faith said. Melinda shook her head "Yes, I wanted to be married and have a family but not with Jim. He's a man...a womanizer" Melinda said. "You actually believe that my son had sex with a lot of woman before he started going out with you" Faith asked Melinda. Faith knew her son well and that was not who he was. "I know there was a rumor going on at work that he was a man whore and dated all his women employees" Melinda said. "That's not true because Jim has introduced me to every girl he has dated and do you wanna know what, you are only the 2nd girl. The first was a short lived high school romance" Faith said. "I don't believe that. He was always hanging around girls and looking at them and everything" Melinda said. Faith chuckled "He is a guy, Melinda and to tell you the truth he hides his trueself another his male ego. Look since you don't remember I will tell you Jim respects women very much" Faith said. Melinda sighed "Why do you think that" she asked. "I want you to learn about this another way. I want you to go on Penthius and search for Jimmy Montgomery + St. Louis + 1987, there you will see I am telling the truth" Faith said as she wrote this information down on a piece of paper for Melinda. Melinda looked a little suspicious about what Faith was telling Melinda to search on the net. Melinda took the paper and put it in her pocket. "Here comes my son right now" Faith said as she seen Jim walk into the ice arena. "Hey" Jim said as he approached the table and sat down next to Melinda. "Are you all finished for the holidays now" Faith asked. Jim nodded "Yeah" he answered his mother. Melinda glanced at Jim "Hi" Melinda said. "I'm gonna go check on the kids. I'll leave you two alone" Faith said as she got up and left the table. Jim looked over at his "Hi, how you feeling" Jim asked. "Fine. I really wish people would stop asking me that" she said. "Ok" Jim said. The couple sat there watching everyone skating on the ice rink. Jim glanced at Melinda a few times when she wasn't watching. He wondered how this happened. How the hell could the woman he called his wife yesterday, not remember him today. It hurt him to see her look so lost, it hurt him to see her not remember their life together or their kids. Jim sat there wondering maybe he just wasn't meant to be happy, maybe his life was suppose to be hell. Just maybe he thought he was a curse.

Later that day, Melinda sat in the computer room searching on the web. The house was quiet, Jim and the kids were in the kitchen baking Christmas cookies and it was pretty peaceful without the racket from the kids, Melinda thought. Melinda stared at all the links mentioning Jimmy Montgomery + St. Louis + 1987. Melinda clicked on link and started to read the long article. "7 year old Jimmy Montgomery severely abused by parents James and Alexandra Montgomery" Melinda said lowly as she read the article. Her eyes widen as she read that. Melinda covered her mouth when she seen a picture of 7 year old Jim. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Jim had bruises all over his body, a rash all over his face, his hair looked like it was shaved off and he had scars all down his chest and underneath his underarms. Melinda quickly exited the page and shut of the screen of the computer. "She was right" Melinda mumbled to herself. "It was all a setup" she added. Melinda wiped the tears forming in her eyes and got up out of her chair and walked out of the computer room. She could hear Jim and the kids making noise from the kitchen. Melinda stood in the corner of the kitchen doorway watching Jim with the kids as they baked Christmas cookies. Her judgement towards Jim was finally changing ever since she read that article and now she felt really bad about how she treated him in her new life and how she talked behind his back in her old life. Melinda took a deep breathe and walked into the kitchen "Mind if I join you all" Melinda asked. Jim, Matthew and Sara both looked back at Melinda. "No not at all" Jim said. Melinda let out a smile as she walked over to the same. "Everything alright" Jim asked when he seen Melinda smile. Melinda nodded "I think it will be" she said. Maybe this life wasn't so bad after all, she knew deep down she had to at least try this new life for the kid's sake and of course Jim's sake. Melinda quickly rinsed her hands and dried them off before helping Jim and the kids with the cookies.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 5**


End file.
